Love Sucks
by Infamous.Lady
Summary: Go figure. First, I hate the guy, and then he makes this stupid bet, and I am dating him. On top of that, his exgirlfriend is a lunatic and she wants me dead. How's that?Juicy?
1. Irressistable force drives me to

**Love sucks.**

You never know what comes out of your mouth when you are angry, so I decided to write something instead. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

Chapter 1. Irresistible force drives me to foolishness 

The sun was shinning into my eyes and I pulled a cover over my head to prevent it from doing more damage to my vision. It was enough just wearing glasses.

"Come on, Yoko, take your ass out of the bed, or do I have to do it myself?" I heard my friend's voice coming from above me, and felt a chill ran down my spine as the cover was torn off from my body.

"What time is it?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"It is time to get up."

I groaned in frustration and set up in my bed. I sleep naked, so there was no surprise when my friend threw the blanket back at me, and turned away. Opening my eyes, I gazed at the clock on my table. 6:00 a.m. Saturday.

"Damn you, Shuroi, it is Saturday!"

"I know that, but Kasai insists on waking up early every day of the week."

"You know I do not give a damn about his bullshit. I have slept in a bunch of times, and the only thing I got was a small 'favor' to scrub the floor in the kitchen."

"Well, he might give you something else. And put something on, for my sake."

"You were supposed to be a lesbian!"

"Well, I lied," she grinned at me, and I could not keep the smile off my face. I grabbed my bra from the table beside my bed, and put it on. Black bra, I might add. Shuroi frowned, and went to make her bed.

"Why did you lie?"

"To get a date with _that_ hot guy in school."

"Did you get it?" I asked pointedly.

"He is still thinking about it. He is afraid that if he would date me, I might ran off with a girl."

"Loser," I puffed, and got my new dress on. White satin dress with a black end. Combed my hair and made a ponytail. Made my bed, and then sat down on it to read a new book that I just bought. Shuroi gave the book a look-over.

"Kasai might confiscate it," she said. I sighed, and put it away in one of the closet drawers.

"He will have to do through my thongs to get it."

Shuroi giggled, and then grabbed the book out of the drawer. Knock.

"Who is it?" I asked, and the door open silently, without an answer. Suddenly, I knew.

"Get out of our room, dog-boy," I said as I stood up and then made my way towards the door to shut it. His hands were faster then mine.

"_Make me_."

Shuroi took a spot beside me and looked pointedly at our visitor. Nothing to look at, actually. Dog-ears on a top on his head that make him look like an idiot. I always wondered why he did not have a tail. Shuroi pointed in my direction.

"The girl needs to put her cloths on, you big moron. Now leave."

"Um, Shuroi, I think you just gave him a reason to stay," I leaned over to my friend and whispered into her ear. She bit her lip, and stepped aside. Completely ignoring our guest, I went and put the rest of my cloths on. I do not just wear dresses alone; it makes me shudder when the wind blows. Instead of glasses, I chose to wear contact lenses.

"What do you want now, Inuyasha?" I asked the boy after I was done, and as I turned, I fell straight into his arms. Great, beautiful start of the day.

"A kiss would be nice," he answered and leaned closer to my face with a very optimistic expression.

"In your dreams."

"Then I must be dreaming," he replied, and showed me aside. "I am just trying to be nice."

"Be nice and get out of our room."

"Make me."

I let out a frustrated groan and threw my hands up into the air. The same freaking line again. How much self-confidence does he have?

"And what do you want me to do?"

A smirk spread across his face, and I could just tell that he was up to something.

"Let's make a bet. Ask my brother out, and if he says yes, I promise to stay out of your room. And if I win, you are going to be my girl for a week, and then I will dump you. _Me_, not you."

I could swear that I saw a grim look pass across Shuroi's face, but I told myself that I might have imagined it. And besides, the opportunity was too good to waste. So when Shuroi kept quiet, I nodded.

"All right with me."

"You have only today to do that. Just walk up to him and ask. And prepare to be my girlfriend."

"What makes you so sure that I will lose?"

"Easy. My brother is not interested in girls."

"You mean he is gay?" I asked, mildly curious. But Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, he is not. You are just not a girl for him."

"Why YOU!"

But before I could reach for something heavy and slam it on Inuyasha, the boy was out of the room.

"Damn! Stupid bastard."

"Yoko, what are you going to do?" Shuroi asked me, and in her tone, I picked up the notes of worry. That was new.

"I will just go and ask him. It cannot be that hard, I have done it a millions of times with other guys. Hey, can you help me find Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, sure," my friend replied absent mindedly, and it made me wonder. I did not have time to think about it though; I had a bigger fish to fry.

As we entered an orphanage's cafeteria, I spotted Inuyasha's brother. He was sitting at the very end of the caf, eating. Shuroi just pointed him out to me, and went another way, and then took a seat beside Inuyasha and seemed to be saying something to him. He only shrugged and kept eating. I returned my attention back to Sesshoumaru, and walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Morning," he replied and looked up at me.

"Do you want to---um, go out tonight? We can catch a movie or something?"

That was my best act. I knew that I even blushed, but that was on purpose.

"Sorry, can't. I have plans."

"Well, what about later?"

"I am not going to go out with you not today, not later. Tell my brother to go screw himself," and with that, he stood up, walked by me and left the dining hall.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you and I back on."

I wanted to scream, and do all of those things that you can do when you are extremely angry and frustrated.

"I will see you later, girlfriend. My Chevy is in the parking lot," Inuyasha said, and started to walk away.

I groaned in a mixed anger and frustration. How I wished to have something with a reasonable amount of weight in my hands so I could hit him in a head with all the force I could possibly gather in my body. Unfortunately, he was lucky.


	2. Sweep me off my feet

**Love Sucks. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 2. "Sweep me off my feat"**

"_Fuck_," I said to myself as I made my way to the parking lot, and quickly found Inuyasha's car.

"Hurry up, I do not want get shit for being late," he yelled at me, and I deliberately slowed down. He groaned, ran over to me, and picked me up in his arms.

"Since when do you care what teachers say about you? And put me down, you ass," I ordered, and he only smiled.

"Easy on the words, sweetheart, I am your boyfriend."

"Yeah, only because you _lied_."

"Shut up."

A satisfied smile spread across my face.

"Make me."

I did not expect him to do what he did next. His lips pressed on mine, and he gave me such a kiss it almost took my breath away. Apparently, he decided not to go any further as he placed me on the front passenger seat, and sat down in the driver's seat. My heart could not stop beating, and yet I knew that if I showed just _one sign_ of admiration towards him, I would lose completely. And I still had some pride left, thank you very much.

"Being a girlfriend does not include a job of being a slave."

"Pleas be quiet."

"What _is_ your problem?" I asked him as we drove into the school parking lot, and stopped. Inuyasha glared at me.

"_You _are my problem."

"Than why the hell did you make that stupid bet?"

"Because I like to take care of my problems in a special way."

"So what, you are going to embarrass me in front of the whole school?" I puffed, and stared back at him.

"No. I have tickets for tomorrow's dance. Since we are together, those tickets are for you and me. Pick a nice dress," he replied as he got out of the car, walked around it and opened my door. I did not take his extended hand as I got out, slammed the car door as loud as I could, and was prepared to walk away when Inuyasha caught my arm.

"Not so fast, Yoko. We got to walk in hand in hand. We are together, remember?"

I put on my best I-so-do-not-hate-you act and let him lead me into the school building, ignoring all the whistles and stares. Inuyasha led me to my locker, kissed me on a cheek and walked of.

"So how is it going?" I heard Shuroi's voice behind my back, and turned toward her.

"I think I am going to throw up. He _kissed _me. In the forbidden spot for him on my face."

She giggled, and opened our locker. We shared absolutely everything, even some of our cloths. We were friends for three years straight, and loved it and made a best of the worst situations together. Like our parents. Did not I tell ya? My mom is in the prison, and my dad ran off with a hottie on a street. Now that bitch is making movies, and my mom gets to spend ten years thinking than my moron father is waiting for her with open arms. It's like famous cultural anthropologist Margaret Mead once said herself "Fathers are biological necessities, but social accidents." Thank you, Dad, for giving me this hellish existence and breaking my mom's heart. She got fifteen years because she was bribed by my daddy and his new toy (who was the one to commit a murder) to be paid one million dollars, and they promised to look after me. And look where I am. Shelter home with a guardian for a real father. Tough shit, guys, tough shit.

Shuroi's parents were divorced, her mother died two years ago, and her father had a new life and did not need my girl in it. Can you think of the better situations? I can't. So we stick together.

"Hey, Shuroi," I heard a familiar voice behind my back, and turned to come face to face with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Shuroi's face turned red.

"Not now," she whispered. The guy looked at me, covered his mouth, and leaned his head towards my friend to give her a quick kiss just to disappear into the massive crowd in the hallway.

"Ok, explain," I demanded.

"There is nothing to explain," Shuroi replied, and before I could protest, she continued. "Me and Sesshoumaru have been together for the past three month, and so far, Inuyasha was the only one who knew."

"That-"

"Yoko, please keep your voice down!" my friend pleaded. "If anyone finds out that I am dating one of the popular guys in school, no matter what his status is, I am toast."

"But why?" that I did not understand.

"Yoko, are you even awake? Those type of guys are major girl magnets, and you do not want to discover what kind of things those whores would do if they found out that the 'lower class' girls as they call _us_, are dating the two major hot stars."

"But Inuyasha seems cool with it. He did not even say anything."

"That's because he is a moron. Sesshoumaru thinks about him in that way," she added an apology that I did not need.

"Well, there is something that I cannot argue with. So what I am to do now?"

"Talk to him, and kick some sense into the guy. If he wants you to become a roasted marshmallow in a week, then he better re-think that or I will kick his ass. And please do not tell anyone about me and Fluffy."

I smirked. "Nice nickname."

"Yeah, well, I like it."

"What does he think about it?"

"He says if she calls him that again, he will flash her down the drain," I heard Inuyasha say behind me. I felt his powerful arms wrap around my waist, and as soon as that happened, Shuroi glared at him.  
"You are going to get her in a major trouble with the pussies, Inuyasha. Take your hands off."

"Relax, mom, who cares?"

Shuroi advanced on him, and her whisper because the one of the poisonous snake.

"_They_ do. You are one of the kings of the school, and you know why Fluffy and me keep our relationship on the down level. So as long as a week lasts, behave."

"What if I do not want to?"

"Hey, this is me you two are talking about. And Inuyasha, get your hands off," I demanded, but he did not do as I said. Instead, he leaned closer to my face, and looked deep inside my eyes.

"Not in a million years. You are my girl, like it or not. It comes with a whole package."

Shuroi slapped him hard across the face, and just because I ducked, I was able to avoid the same kind of fate. Only the one that would not probably hurt as much, but still. Inuyasha's hands released my waist like on the signal, and he backed away.

"I do not fucking care about the rules of those bets, but I am not going to let you hurt my friend like you did the others. I am _warning_ you." She gave me a quick hug, and rushed off to class as the first bell rang. Inuyasha stood there, and it appeared as if he was waiting for me.

"What, macho man? Did not you hear what she said?"

He was beside me again in an instant, his powerful arms cupping my face as my heart froze, but I was able to turn my head away and collect my books for the first period. Inuyasha's hands were in his pockets, and he followed me as I made my way towards his locker and waited for him to get his stuff. We shared all of our classes, my dears. Charming, is not it?

"Yoko…"

"What?"

"Are you ready to be swept off your feet tomorrow?" he asked with a wide delvish grin.

"Freaking hell, where do you get this massive boost of self loving all the time?"

"Most likely from the people who hate me. It annoys them, and I enjoy it."

Oh yeah, man, he did. He took my hand and kissed it and when he was not looking, I wiped the kiss off on my school's uniform skirt. Yuck, yuck, yuck. And then I heard the words that stunned me.

"Do not worry about anything. I will be there."

And with that, he pushed through the crowd, tagging me along with him. Like magic, the whole line to classes dissolved as students spotted him, and the girls stared. Well, there was something to stare at. My hand in his, and maybe my "boyfriend" did not notice, but I was not exactly thrilled by the looks I was receiving.


	3. Classic dressesclassic girls

**Love Sucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 3. Classic dresses- classic girls**

"What's that for?" Shuroi asked me after I put on the best dress I could find in our closets. Black with a touch of a real diamonds for the zipper on the back. The one from my daddy on my birthday last year that I could be thankful for now.

"For the school dance that Inuyasha is dragging me to. Man, I hate those boogie-body-wiggly gatherings of bulls and cows."

"Well, you would look like a panther among them, and he would be a dog."

I gave her a glare. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Anyways, did you talk to him yet?"

"I tried, but he would not listen."

I did not want to tell Shuroi the last thing Inuyasha had said. He had promised me a bunch of times that he would protect me no matter what, but how can I trust someone who I have not trusted for years and maybe years to come if he breaks that one?

"Watch your back, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Are you going?"

"No. Me and Sesshoumaru are going to stay here and play DDR."

"Boogie till you puke?" I grinned.

"You got it, girl friend."

"Do not call me that. This name gives me freaks, and I cannot tell for certain from just the sound of it if those two words are together or not."

Shuroi laughed, gave me a kiss, commented on my dress for a hundredth time, and left the room two minutes later. I was not allowed to be alone for long though. Right after she left, I heard a soft knock on the door, and then nothing happened.

"Come in, Inuyasha."

But it was not Inuyasha. I stood face to face with one of the 'popular' girls, and she was glaring at me.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have friends in this pitiful house."

"Make sure they do not hear you say that, Masha," male voice announced from outside of the room, and I quickly recognized it as Inuyasha's. "What do you want?"

"To teach your yet another bitch a lesson."

"I am afraid you will have to wait because I have not made her mine yet. Now, let one of your 'pitiful' friends show you to the door."

Masha glared at him but did what she was told to. Smart girl. But I was not thinking about that at the moment.

"You filthy dog," I yelled at him as he approached me, and lifted my hand to slap him. He caught it right before it reached his face.

"Harsh words."

"They are the only ones that seem to fit your attitude towards everyone. I am just another one of your bitches."

Inuyasha's face was blank as he wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips on mine. It is was a swift kiss, and then he let go as suddenly as he started it.

"No you are not."

"I do not care what you say. Since this morning, I have changed, and I didn't really intend to. Who the hell are you? Get out of my room. OUT! OUT!"

Inuyasha did what he was told. He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind his back. I dropped down on my bed as tears began to come out of my eyes, and that was the first time that I cried in a year.

"I am taking it as you do not want to go to the dance," I heard him say from the door.

"I do not want to go _anywhere_ with _you_," I replied somberly, and stuffed my face into the pillow.

I felt his weight pressing down on my back, and I found it hard to push him off. The guy must have exercised like crazy to get such a perfect body shape.

"Come on, now. Masha and me have a bitter history, that's about it. Now, get your ass off, we are running late."

"Oh, so you care about your appearance, but not me."

"Never said that."

"You have implied it!" I shouted at him, and span around to realize that it was a big mistake. He was on top of me, his brow pressed against mine, and his eyes peering deep inside my soul. I gulped.

"Get off me," I rasped and slammed my fist on his chest. Honestly, if I had been thinking at that moment, I would have done something else. Something that could have hurt much more.

"As you wish. But before that…"

And he kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue played with mine, and I felt a chill ran through my entire body. Holy cow. I needed to return back to Earth before it was too late.

"Inuyasha, please, stop," I asked him when our lips parted, and I pushed him off me and sat down on the bed. "We are going to be late."

"Yeah, you are right. Come on," he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, and into the parking lot after we exited the orphanage. He opened a door of his Chevy for me, and I got in. Fifteen minutes later we were at the dance floor.

"Am I to expect to see that girl again?" I asked him.

"Probably. She comes to every dance."

"What kind of bitter history do you two have, by the way?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Seriously? I am curious."

"Not now, Yoko. You are ruining my mood," he replied and grabbed me by my waist, and led me to the dance floor. I smiled, and decided that to hell with everything. Maybe I should just enjoy myself in my black with diamonds and with Inuyasha by my side. No matter how much I hated him, I began to think that he was not that bad.

"Hey you," I heard someone say, and span my head around to see Masha in the arms of the gorgeous sophomore. "I will deal with you _later_."

"Put a sock in it, Masha," Inuyasha whispered, and led me away from the pair. I could feel Masha's gaze on me for the rest of the dance, and I must say, that maybe me very uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, I do not feel good."

He gave me a look, and then came to his own conclusions.

"I told you that I would take care of you, did not I? Relax. There's only one dance left."

"Well, I will only stay if it a slow dance and if you will make those ears of yours disappear."  
He grinned at me. "Can't do that. Genetic abnormality."

"What's with those scars on your brother's face and this moon thingy on the top of his head?"

"Protection."

"From what?"

"Girls like you. Wish I had some."

I laughed. "You are the one who started to dig the grave."

"If I die, I will take you with me."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, should you seal it somehow?"  
"This is not a time or place for doing that. I would need you to completely give in to me, and you still burn with hatred toward my kind."

"Your kind?"

He pointed to his ears. "Do not like dogs much, do you?"

"I only like them when they are hot."

I don't know how I made it to bed after that, but I was tired like more than hell. I fell asleep with my dress on, and Shuroi teased me about it next morning.

"Oh shut up! I was tired, okay? Have you ever seen me going to the dance floor before?"

"Nope. Were you pretty?"

I threw my pillow at her, and grabbed my school uniform off the table and put it on. Shuroi was still smiling when we made it to the bus. Then, I remembered.

"Damn, I was supposed to meet Inuyasha in the parking lot," I said, and turned to leave when I noticed him walking towards the bus.

"Relax," Shuroi said. "He would be too tired to drive. Get in, girl."

I got into the bus, and looked for empty seats, and then I noticed Sesshoumaru wave at us, and headed towards him. There were three empty seats, and Shuroi and me took two in front of Sesshoumaru, and when Inuyasha walked in, he sat down beside his brother and just looked at me for the whole time. _That_ really ticked me off.

"Inuyasha, stop staring at my back. Nothing exclusive, I assure you."

"I beg to differ. There's absolutely nothing wrong with your back."

Shuroi giggled, and I noted the look that passed between her and Inuyasha. Maybe if I knew more, I would have said something. But for the lack of better knowledge, I decided not to open my mouth and let Inuyasha observe me all he wanted. Again, one of my acts.

The day passed uneventfully. Oh, wait, that's wrong. The day _decided _to save all of the events till the end. Good for the last: you know the saying.

"Hey, you. A word with you, Yoko," I heard a female voice say just as I took a turn to the school parking lot. I swung around to come face to face with Inuyasha's ex and all the other girls. 'Oh, boy, that does not look good' movie line went through my head, and I walked backwards and stumbled over the tree root. Masha laughed.

"Oh, no. You are not getting away from me this time, you filthy little _bitch_. Think you can go around stealing _my_ boyfriend?" and then she pushed my leg with her high heal. I wished I had one of those.

"He is not your boyfriend," I said through the clenched teeth, and realized that I have just made number three the worst mistake of my life. The first one was the stupid bet. The second one was spinning around on my bed.

"So you think his yours? Oh, hon, you are terribly mistaken. Now, you got my boy, _I_ will get you," and with that, she began her punches. I tried my best to avoid them but considering my position, it was hard. All the other girls had joined in, and soon enough, I knew that there was no way for me to get off the ground and fight for my life. Even those karate moves that I have learned two years ago, and my black belt, suddenly vanished. I guess that this what happens when it comes to girl fights.

But mind that, I was in a no-way-out situation. Heals came, and soon I began tasting blood that came straight from my heart, went up my throat, up the larynx, and into my mouth. Some of it took path to my nose, and I began to choke. I knew by then that some other parts of my body were pouring blood on the ground as well. Girls, my advice: check with your boyfriend on their dating history first before you accept anything.

"That's enough for now, girls," I heard Masha say sweetly, but I was not thankful. The group departed, leaving me in the pool of red juice. How I wished that it was really something like that, but no, it was my own blood. I choked, and blood came out of my mouth. _Damn it._

"Shit, Yoko," I heard Inuyasha's voice above me.

"You…fucking…bastard…" I managed to tear my lips apart and say that. Another mistake, making it a fourth one. Blood came out, and I begun to feel dizzy.

"Thanks for acknowledging that," he said sarcastically, and picked me up. If I could scream, the windows of the school would shutter. He carried me to his car, or so I think. It was a car, I think. I felt so dizzy that I did not really care what would happen to me next as I gave in to the unconsciousness.

Oh, man, I had such a headache when I woke up, it was not funny. And I do not think anyone was laughing. Shuroi was beside me, and I realized that she was pressing a wet cloth on my brow. I tried to look up at her with a smile but my muscles did not let me. Instead, a small groan came out of my mouth.

"Do not move, Yoko, you will only hurt yourself," my friend said, and then came around so I could see her. I could see from the look on her face that she was worried sick about me. I could see that there were people in the room, and one of them was Kasai. He frowned.

"Yoko, what the heck did you do?"

"Kasai, she can't talk right now," I heard Sesshoumaru say in the irritated tone, "Do you want her to die?"

"No, I don't. Her father will kick my ass. He would be kicking it now if he knew, so I do not want anyone to talk about it. That includes you, Inuyasha," Kasai said pointedly, and I tried to move my head so I could see the look on my 'boyfriend's' face. That was _stupid_ and just hurt more.

"You like adding salt and pepper to the situation, don't you, Kasai?" the boy asked, and then stood up, and I heard the door close behind his back. So, he left the room. I wanted to scream.

"Can you guys go find something to do?" Shuroi asked in irritated tone. "I need to take care of my friend as I promised."

One by one, I heard footsteps depart and the door closed only once. I realized that I was in our room, and that Shuroi was going to take care of me. I began to feel better right there.


	4. Just like pieces of a puzzle

**Love Sucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 4. Just like pieces of a puzzle**

Excluding the headache that was still there when I woke up next morning, I felt a bit better. I got dressed, not in my school uniform though, and went downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.

I took cereal and a cask of milk from the cooking lady, and she smiled at me sympathetically. Great, my _ego _was officially bruised. However, I did not say anything as I made my way to the very last table in the far corner and took a seat beside Shuroi. Sesshoumaru smiled at me.

"You're feeling better?" he asked.

"Still cannot smile, but I think I am a bit better," I replied, and was suddenly grateful for the concern. Remember my little story about my dad? Yeah, although Kasai thought that daddy would give a damn, I knew better. He was all over his head with his new wife. Well, for now, fiancée.

"How are you doing, Yoko?" Kasai asked as he came over our table. "You guys should eat up front, it is kind of hard to find you."

"Yeah, well, we like it here," Inuyasha said as he took a seat beside his brother, and then looked at Kasai. "What's the news?"

"Hmph. Well, I am glad you asked, Inuyasha. I want Yoko to stay from school for a couple of days, and _unfortunately_," he added rather sarcastically. "I cannot look after her because I am going to be busy with preparations for spring clean out coming next week. So, _one _of _you_ has to stay with her."

"I will stay," Inuyasha offered, and I glared at him. Well, it was sort of a glare because my muscles still refused to function properly.

"No thanks. I'd rather lock myself in my room for a _week _than stay with you after what happened."

Kasai looked questioningly at me, but I ignored him. Inuyasha bit his lip, and I could see that he would rather asked me not to bring the subject up. No matter, he got what he deserved.

"You guys-," Kasai began, but then Sesshoumaru raised his hand for silence and nodded.

"I will stay with Yoko, Kasai."

"Yoko?"

"Anyone but Inuyasha," I replied and without touching my food, I left the table, and went back upstairs. I knew Kasai was following me with his gaze, but I did not care. _Anything_ is better than trusting Inuyasha again.

"Lay off her for now," Shuroi said to Inuyasha who was now looking pointedly at his brother.

"And how I am to explain things to her if _you two_ won't let me even open _my mouth_?" he asked, and picked out a mushroom out of ramen he was eating.

"You don't," Sesshoumaru said. "Leave it to me."

"Inuyasha…" Shuroi added, and looked into the boy's eyes. "Do you love her?"

I was sitting on my bed, reading that 'forbidden' book that I hid in my thongs on Monday. Today was Wednesday. Quite amount of things happened for the past two days, don't you think?

Five minutes later I shoveled my book aside, my attention spun long since gone. I was thinking about Inuyasha and the look in his eyes that I was able to catch a glimpse of in the dining hall. He looked as if a part of him was gone. Weird, isn't it? Two days ago I would have done _anything_ to get him out of my life forever, and now I am sitting here, pondering about his look.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Is this some kind of code you use every time you visit girl's room?" I asked, and Sesshoumaru walked in with a smile on his face.

"You have to be careful, what if the girl is naked?"

I made the most disgusting face my muscles could possibly let me.

"You are beginning to sound like your brother."

"We are related, aren't we?" he asked me if he did not know. I wanted to laugh, but somehow I knew it would hurt my throat, so I resisted the urge.

"Yeah, but you are also different."

"How so?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow as he asked his question.

"You seem to be more mature, and he is like a kid who looks for trouble, unafraid of what might happen to him or the ones he is tagging along with him."

"You are correct about me. However, you are wrong about Inuyasha."

I gave Sesshoumaru a puzzled glare. Someone has been going through his head and sorting it out? What happened to the guy who called his brother a moron?

"I could not accept Inuyasha at first," Sesshoumaru began, looking into some place that was only visible to him. His memory. "I thought of him as being… How should I put this? Extremer, I guess. Unafraid of anything, you are right. But then, he shuttered my opinions about him four month ago when he started to date your friend."

I gasped. "Shuroi?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised at first too. I thought, with Masha on his tail, he should lay off the girls for some time, not to get them in any kind of trouble. Apparently, my brother had his own thoughts on the matter that he shared with your friend, and she had shared them with me after.

Masha was a vulgar girl. She had excited something in Inuyasha, and he asked her out. Little did he know that she was a playgirl. They went out for about a year, while she kept her secrets safe. One night, however, when Inuyasha went over to give her a surprise visit, he caught her with another guy, in her bed, and they were just starting what Masha called 'marathon'. He dumped her right there, and ran out of the room all in tears. My brother was wise not to sleep with the girl at all, or she would have had him tied up to the bedpost now."

"But why would he even date her?"

"Looks can be deceiving. You saw her, right? She has a good composure. So do you," he added quickly when I gave him one of my hating looks. "Anyways, I think my brother did not expect anything from his ex, so two month later he asked your friend out, and she had accepted after giving it a lot of thought. They dated openly at school, and everyone began to accept them as a pair. Everyone but Masha. Seeing Inuyasha with anyone brought her fury out, not at herself, but at others. To add to her misery, her friends moved away from her as soon as they realized what had happened between her and Inuyasha.

I observed her for a while. I think that she was mad at Shuroi, and that she thought that she stole Inuyasha from her. You see, it did not dawn on her that the reason why Inuyasha broke up with her was because he _saw _her with another. She merely thought that he was on his _way _to break up with her because he was _cheating _on _her._"

"So she took it all the wrong way," I whispered as my heart began to ache. "What happened to…Shuroi?"

Sesshoumaru let out a long breath before he continued. "Your friend was unaware of what was yet to come, and neither was my brother. One day, Masha came over his locker, and started apologizing, and then, when she saw Shuroi, she _kissed _my brother. Inuyasha pushed her away, and then told her to 'get lost'. He walked away with Shuroi, who tells me that she noticed a look of hatred pass on Masha's face. She tried to tell something about it to Inuyasha, but he simply told her that the girl was mad at _him _for refusing to come back together."

"You brother still does not understand females, does he?" I teased, and Sesshoumaru smiled and then shrugged.

"I guess not. Shuroi talked to me afterwards. I became concerned, and, unlike my brother, told her to be careful. I talked to my brother then, but he would not listen, or so I thought. He made a mistake right the next morning by walking over to Masha, and telling her not to take a step close to Shuroi. The girl only grinned, and told him that she could not possibly think of _such thing_, and that he was being _mental_.

A gang of girls caught up with your friend after school, and began talking to her. She grew more and more uncomfortable, and then asked them to leave her alone, and hurried towards the parking lot towards Inuyasha's car. One of the girls caught her, and they began beating her up. I noticed them as I walked out from the back door of the school. One of the girls, probably the more athletic one, had a knife in her hand, and she began cutting Shuroi's wrist when I made it towards them, and drew into the fight. I must say, they did not have a chance against me. They ran off, and I turned my attention to your friend. Her wrist was the main concern, and I picked her up from the ground, and made my way towards Inuyasha's car. When he saw Shuroi in such state, he almost lost it, and wanted to know who had done such a thing to her. I took the wheel from him, and luckily, we made it to hospital in time."

He looked down, and I noticed tears in his eyes. My eyes were already wet and my heart was aching. Sesshoumaru went on, and I made my ears listen.

"You were not in the room when we brought her back, and she made us promise that we will not tell you what happened. Inuyasha nodded, and then told her that it would not be wise to stay together anymore. He did not want Shuroi to get hurt again. She only nodded, and I knew that she was grateful for his concern. It is not exactly a characteristic that you see my brother establish quite often.

She recovered quickly: both emotionally and physically. She began visiting me quite often, and I am sure that you might have noticed her absence."

He was right, of course. Most of the time Shuroi was gone, and when I tried to ask her where she was spending her time, she would say something that would get me off the subject pretty fast. Now I understood. Still, I had a question.

"But how were they able to keep a dating thing away from me? I have never seen them together in school, and you said it yourself: it was an open relationship."

"Simple, actually. Wherever you were around, they pretended to hate each other. Just like her and me, and you have never noticed either. No one did. We began dating a month after the incident."

"Wow, you guys are fast," I said through tears and pain that was now piercing me through.

"_I am scared_," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said, wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I found his touch comforting. "Although it seems like Inuyasha is pretty stupid at the moment, he really cares about you. He won't let anything happen to you again, and he was not expecting you to be in this condition either. Now, what do you say we go downstairs and play some DDR and then karaoke? It can help your muscles."

"All right," I agreed right away, and stood up with Sesshoumaru's help. "Thanks for telling me and comforting me when I needed it."

"No problem." And with that, we departed for the basement.

Did I tell you how much I love that show that they broadcast from America called "Grey's Anatomy"? Well, I think it is _the_ best. So while I was playing all those games with Inuyasha's brother, I was coming to my own conclusions. I could almost hear Meredith's voice in my head announcing those conclusions for me. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

When Shuroi came back from school, Sesshoumaru left her in our room, and gave me another questioned look. I nodded. He signed, and left us alone. Then, I pointed something important out to my friend, something that not only Inuyasha wanted, but also his brother. Shuroi listened to me, wise beyond her years as I realized now, and then she hugged me.

"I will take your advice. It would be the best thing that I could ever do since then."

I smiled, and returned the hug. I could finally understand my best friend in the world. And not only that, I began to understand one person that I thought I hated. But I was not sure about that any more.


	5. Let's just talk

**Love Sucks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 5. Let's just talk**

"Hey Yoko," Sesshoumaru said as he came to mine and Shuroi's locker, and gave my friend a hug and a kiss, and gave me those as well. Expect for her the kiss was in the lips, and for me it was just a cheek. That made me think of Inuyasha suddenly.

On Kasai's insistence, I was not to attend school until Monday, and I was too tired to argue with him about it. Sesshoumaru went to school on Thursday after I told Kasai that I would be fine all by myself, and actually offered him some help with clean out preparations. He accepted graciously, and it kept me busy as well, away from the thoughts that would have haunted me instead. I have not seen Inuyasha those days either, and that worried me. But I guess not enough to ask a few questions.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," I replied, and took out my books from the locker. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" and then I felt a well-known presence smolder behind my back, and I pointed that way. "He is right behind me, isn't he?" Sesshoumaru and Shuroi nodded, and I turned to face Inuyasha.

"Hey," he said, and gave me a look over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. What about you?"

He shrugged, and did not answer.

"I am _sure_ he is fed up with guilt of what had happened," I heard someone say from behind Inuyasha, and then I felt Inuyasha's powerful arms move me out of that person's way. I was now safe between him and my two other friends.

"Masha, get your ass out of here," Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously at the girl, and she only laughed at him.

"Maybe I should, but I do not feel like it. What do you say, _Yoko_?" she looked at me and pretended to be friendly. I did not believe her for a minute.

"She _says_ that you should follow Sesshoumaru's advice, and take a hike," Inuyasha said still covering me from his ex. She swore.

"Fine. I will do that, but one day you will pay for what you have done to me," and then she spun on her heals and left. Our protective formation broke, and I could finally breathe.

"Thanks for protecting me, guys. But next time make sure to save some space between you so I can at least get some air."

"Very funny," Inuyasha said, and actually smiled at me. "We are going to be late. Come on, you two, hurry up."

I grumbled. That's right. Shuroi promised to take my advice and now her and Sesshoumaru are making up for the missed moments. And what do I get? Inuyasha placed his hand on my shoulder, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Coming, Yoko?"

"Yeah, sure. By the way, am I still your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "If you want to be. Masha thinks that you are so it would be pretty hard to convince her of otherwise. It is all up to you."

"I think that's all right…I can get used to being with you all the time."

He looked at me.

"It comes with its dangers and other things. I would rather you think about it."

"How about you come over after dinner and we talk?" I offered, and Inuyasha seemed to consider it for a while. Then he nodded. I smiled, took his hand, and dragged him towards the classroom.

"Where's that gang that I hired when Inuyasha was dating that pest?" Masha asked one of the girls that usually tang along with her.

"Heard they wanted a better price for this one. 20 000 yen won't do this time."

"Damn those bitches straight to hell. Do they think I own a bank or something?"

"Hey, your daddy is basically a millionaire. If you want that turtle gone, you got to offer them a better price, girl."

"All right," Masha said. "50 000 yen and not a yen more, tell them that. What do I tell Dad?"

"Sis, come on! Make a gorgeous boyfriend _up from the air_, and say that he raped your friend and now she is pregnant and needs an abortion. Your head is full of this shit, and you know our dad" Misha, Masha's twin sister, replied and grinned.

"You know, _you _might be just right. Come on, girls, we got some _acting_ to do."

I heard a knock on the door, and went to open it. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey, come on in. Shuroi is not here. She is _downstairs _with _someone_," I said, and grinned, but Inuyasha's face remained grim. I pouted, and then he laughed. "What's the matter?"

He sighed, and set down on my friend's bed.

"Are you sure that you want to continue going out with me?" he asked, and faced me. There was something in his mind that was bothering him, I knew just by looking.

"What's eating you?"

"Chilies and fries. Oh, and fleas. I am _serious_."

But I was laughing anyways.

"I did not catch a serious bit in there. Now, for real, what's bothering you?"

He looked at me. Crap, I wish I knew how to read people's minds! Life would have been so much easier, for me at least. Here I am, with a gorgeous guy who looks at me in the way that would melt any heart of any girl, but I knew that he was trying to distract me. Or get me off that "bothering" thing that I was babbling about.

"_Inuyasha,"_ I said in a motherly tone, and he smiled.

"I do not want you to get hurt again."

"Well, I will stay out of pussies way. Is that all?"

He shook his head. "To stay out of their way, you would have to ignore me. Masha is jealous of you just like she was when I dated your friend, but maybe more."

"More?"

"Well, you have something smoldering around you, and I just could not resist," and he gave me the wicked smile ever. I knew that my face was turning red, and I grabbed my pocket mirror from the table. It confirmed my suspicions. A bit more, and you could not tell the difference between me and Mr. Tomato. A/N: I did read Demon's Diary a bit. Two volumes that my friend's friend landed out to me. Lol. So instead I said, or actually, sang:

"_Mama mia, how can I resist him?_"

Puzzled eyebrow came my way, and I took out my iPod. Another thing that was forbidden by the orphanage but since my daddy sent it to me: Kasai changed that rule. I scrolled through the list of my songs and then found my favourite American group. Abba, song: Mama Mia.

I let him listen to it while my thoughts wondered the other way. Why did he care so much all of a sudden? Was it just a play or something? I mean, the bet was over, right? Why did he want more?

But as I watched Inuyasha while he was listening to the song, I came to realize that the words that he said to me before _meant_ something. They _really _did, he _cared. _I went through so much lately, but he was still here with me, and he even apologized. He was always by my side, when we fought and everything like that. I know it might sound crazy, but I think that he has been there for me all along, since my first day here five years ago. And really, this place was supposed to be an _orphanage_, but I did not feel like I have anyone, not even a bit of anything either. I found whole lot more and came to love my life here. Which reminded me…

"Inuyasha," I addressed him, taking headphones out of his ears. "Why are you here?"

"I am taking this question two ways. Please elaborate."

"Ok, why are in this _orphanage_?"

"Pretty much like everyone else in here, I do not have a family. I have been here for the most of my life."

"But why?"

He heaved a sigh and looked at me. "You really wanna know?"

"Is your story _more _horrifying then mine?" I smiled.

"Come to think of it, I never heard _yours_. You must tell me one day."

"If you are _good_, I actually might."

"Let's make a bet."

I laughed and wagged my finger at him. "Oh _no_, I am not making _any _more bets with you, _mister_. I am not really lucky on those."

"All right. We will just share it when we fell like it, shall we?"

I nodded at that, and walked over to my bed, and leaned on my pillow. Inuyasha came to sit beside me, and we began to talk. It seemed endless, and when finally Shuroi appeared in the room at eight, we decided that it was enough for now. As Inuyasha headed for the door, I called him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face me.

"See you tomorrow, boyfriend?"

He grinned at me, and shook his head. I walked over and stroked his check with my hand. "I think that it would be hard to get rid of you, Yoko."

"Oh, you are _so_ right," I answered, and let him kiss me.

"**Ahem**," Kasai said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, we are in the hall, not in the bedroom!" I protested, and our 'guardian' laughed.

"Do not get your hopes up. Now, off you go, Inuyasha. Your room, now."

"Party pooper," Inuyasha whispered, and smiled at me. "Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

I think I have died and went to heaven. Then, I remembered. Ignoring Kasai, I rushed after Inuyasha and put a necklace of beads and claws around his neck.

"It's for you," I whispered, and kissed him on a check. "Lucky charm. I have one favor to ask."

"So you give it to me to make me do something? How very thoughtful," he teased, and I blushed. So what? I am a girl.

"Let's be open. I do not want to hide that I am with you. No matter what tricks Masha has up her sleeve, I want to let her know that I do not care. As long as I am by your side, I know that I will be fine."

I saw a cloud cross his face, but he nodded anyways, gave me a quick kiss, and headed towards his room. I watched him disappear around the corner, and walked into the room I shared with Shuroi, and smiled. Things are going to get really interesting _and _messy.

And in his room, Inuyasha cried…


	6. Ten things I hate about you

**Love Sucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 6. Ten things I hate about you**

But, no matter what I have said yesterday, Inuyasha still tried to discourage me from going out with him.

"Give me one _good _reason," I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"You will get injured again."

"That was yesterday's news, Inuyasha," said Shuroi, and gave the boy a pointed look. "And look at me and Sesshoumaru, we are perfectly fine in the open. People are starting to accept us as a couple."

"No need for that nickname anymore," grumbled Sesshoumaru, and I chuckled. That was definitively the plus of it. I settled on my noodles then as the conversation continued between Shuroi and Sesshoumaru. Well, it was more of a _fight. _

I was thinking of everything as I got into Inuyasha's car. Past, present, future…Inuyasha himself. You know, sometimes I thought about my feelings for him as well, and no matter how hard I tired to understand the mysterious chemistry that was going on between us, I failed. If I were to be graded on this, I would have gotten the _worst_ mark that is still to be invented. 'Z'.

"Yoko…"

"Don't start again," I pleaded in a whisper, and leaned over to kiss him on a cheek as we stopped for the red light.

He didn't. I felt bad for him but I did not want to lose him either, no matter what happened to me. Shit, that's selfish! What if something happened to Inuyasha?

I needed to get my thoughts off this, so I turned on the radio and began singing softly along with music.

"Hey Inuyasha," I whispered, and he shot a quick look at me before turning his attention back to the road. "Am I selfish?"

"What brought this on?" he said, driving into the school parking lot.

"I was just thinking…I mean, all of my former boyfriends thought that I was."

Inuyasha parked the car, and got out. I opened my door, and took my bag. Silence welcomed me, and the wind played with my long brown hair. _Please say something,_ I thought, and then stopped myself before I could go further.

"Than they were all morons, and probably still are," he answered as he went over to me, and stroked my cheek with his hand. I looked him in the eyes, and we seemed to hold our gazes forever before he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Once again, a very short one. _Damn._

"Thank you," I whispered, and we walked towards the school hand in hand, unaware of someone watching us.

"What's taking those bitches so long?" Masha asked her sister in frustration. "We paid them up front, and what am I getting in return?"

"They are busy with other costumers. Sis, just wait a week."

"I do not have a week! They _kissed_ in a parking lot today! If anyone sees them together, I am dead! My reputation is at stake here," she shouted, and snatched her cell phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" the person on the other end responded.

"I want your gang here _tomorrow_ and no later, or the deal is off," Masha snarled into the phone. "Am I _clear?_"

"Perfect clear. Your reputation is at stake, girlfriend. Chill. We will take care of everything."

"And _fast_," Masha added, and hung up. "Fucking bitch."

"Write him a letter," Shuroi suggested as we sat down for lunch in the cafeteria. I just picked at my salad, and decided that I was not in the mood to eat.

"Want my salad?" I asked, and Shuroi gave me a motherly expression. "What?"

"Were you even listening?"

"I was."

"And what did I say."

Then I realized that I did not really pay attention. "No clue."

"_Exactly_. And no, I do not want your salad. Eat it yourself."

"Not in the mood," I frowned, and closed the lid, and with one shot, the salad ended up in the garbage can.

"Ok, if I knew its destiny, maybe I would have eaten it. What's with you today?"

"I don't know. Lovesick?"

"Write him a letter."

I shot her a look that would kill if looks could kill.

"I am not that kind of person and you know it."

"I can do it for you."

"No thanks."

"Than do it _yourself_."

"What am I supposed to write about?" I asked with no interest.

"What you like about him."

And then, suddenly, I felt like a light bulb just appeared above my head. "Or…"

Shuroi looked pointedly at me, and I grinned. From her face expression, I could guess that she was not exactly thrilled about what I was going to do.

"What are you up to _now_?"

"He will see. Thanks, Shu. Hey Sesshoumaru," I said as I passed him on my way out of the caf. He gaze me a puzzled stare and walked over to sit beside his girlfriend.  
"What's with her?"

"I have no clue."

"You are joking, right?"

Although shopping was never one of my favourite things, I thought that I had no choice. All the paper that I had was not exactly the one I needed. I went through the aisles at the store until I finally found what was for the mood, and sighed with happiness.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked me when I got to the car.

"Sorry."

He did not ask as he started the car, and five minutes later we were at the orphanage. I climbed out, and told him that I will see him at dinner as I hurried inside.

I had the list of things in my head, and no matter what, there was not way it would get out before it actually gets on paper.

I wrote in my best handwriting.

Ten things that I hate about you 

Your short kisses

Your smile

Your attitude

You trying to be nice to me

You carrying about me

The way you push me around

The way you barge into the door

Your ex-girlfriend

Your ears

Your car

I want to be by your side. Always.

Ignoring the fact that I completely lost me head, I think the letter sounded just like the old me. It was written on the paper that had a picture of a flying bird on it. I folded it carefully, and placed it in the identical envelope. _To Inuyasha._ Nothing else.

I walked out of the room, and walked to the other end of the hall and knocked on the door of Inuyasha's room. He opened it.

"Hey," I said and felt my cheeks turn red. "Its for you."

He took it, and I stood there and waited while he read it. I saw his lips form a smile, and then he walked over to me and kissed me. Short multiple kisses. I managed to whisper through those,

"You know…"

"What?" he said, in the hoarse whisper.

"I think you are the best thing that had ever happened to me."

Inuyasha smiled, and a minute later, he carried me into the room while I was laughing. The door shut behind us.

"And you know what I hate about you?" he asked me.

"What?" I dared to ask.

"That I am starting to think that I might be addicted to you."

"Good," I rasped as he placed me on his bed, and we hid under the covers.

**Sorry, y'all, I could not resist! **


	7. Tears Fall

**Love Sucks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Chapter 7. Tears fall**

I woke up with a sated feeling, and certainly not in my bed. I felt Inuyasha's arms around my waist, and felt the warmth of his body. Heaven? No, I think I am still alive.

I turned in his arms so I could face him and I placed a kiss on his lips. His eyelids twitched, and a second later, opened. I gazed into his hazed eyes, ready to drown in them again if I had to. In fact, _I wanted to._

"Hey sleepy head," I whispered and smiled. His hand brushed through my hair, and for a minute I forgot where I was. Just once again to drown in his body, I would give anything for it, with one concern only: neither of us to get hurt. But I was not thinking of this when he kissed me tenderly and pulled me close. I felt him harden again, but I resisted the magic of sex and pulled away.

"I think that's got to do for today," I said, and sat up on the bed.

"Yoko…I think I am in love with you."

I looked down on him with a horrified stare.

"You _think_?" A/N: Ok, I am sorry, Sherrilyn Kenyon, I had to write this

Inuyasha stretched lazily, and sat up beside me. His arms cupped my face.

"And if you do not get out of here fast, I will go mad."

I laughed and bowed my head towards his, ignoring the inner voice in my head that was telling me to do what _it_ thought was the right thing. But being with Inuyasha felt _right_, even if it was wrong in nature.

"Bad madness is always appreciated," I dared, and he growled low in his throat, but I could see that he was going to manage and control himself. I smiled and kissed him, and then went and recovered my cloths from the floor, and put them on. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha covered himself, and went to look at the clock that he had hanging behind his closet near the window. "Six in the evening."

"Dinner is in an hour," I muttered to myself and grabbed a hairbrush from the table to comb my messy hair. "I will see you at dinner?"

He walked over to me and pulled me close. I let him hold me, and wrapped my arms around his powerful body. I felt safe with him. I wonder what would my dad say.

Then, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Shit," Inuyasha whispered, and hurried to put his cloths on.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Yoko?" I heard Shuroi's voice coming from outside the room, and I let out a sigh. How should I explain to her what I have been doing for the past three hours?

"We were talking," said Inuyasha as he pointed towards the bed, and I ran to make it. He made sure that it was done before he opened the door.

"What took you so long to answer?" Shuroi asked curiously.

"I was attacking him," I said and laughed. "He said that I was _so_ boring, so I decided to prove him different."

Shuroi laughed, and walked into the room. Inuyasha gave me a look behind my friend's back, and I stoke my tongue out.

"You guys want to go and see a movie with me and Sesshoumaru tonight?"

"Depends on what you guys are going to," replied Inuyasha and sat on the bed beside me, putting his arm around my waist. I felt a wave of irresistible pleasure ran through me, and I put on my act and pushed him aside. Shuroi stared.

"Have you guys been fighting?"

"Yeah, she hates me now," Inuyasha said, I gave him a pretend look. Thanks to my drama teacher, no person on the planet could tell if my looks were real or fake. Not even Shuroi, which gave me an advantage in this situation.

"OK…"she stated in puzzlement. "What did you do?"

I had to laugh, and that blew the whole thing off.

"Yoko!" Shuroi screamed in disbelief, and I knew I would fall of the bed if I would not hold on to something or someone. "You wretch! Come here!"

I shrieked in horror, jumped off the bed, and ran for the door. Shuroi ran after me, and I heard Inuyasha's laugh all the way down the hall as I made it to my room, and locked the door. A second later, I heard the pounding.

"Let me in!" Shuroi demanded through laughter and I went to the door.

"Promise you won't tickle me?"

"I promise."

I wrenched the door open. "You had your fingers crossed, did not you?"

My friend gave me a delvish grin. "Oh, yes."

I screamed, and ran for the cover.

"Are you sure you do not want to go?" Shuroi asked me, and I only nodded. "What about Inuyasha?"

"He can go if he wants too."

"Do not you think it is a little selfish?"

I did not respond, and Shuroi walked away with a sigh. I waited until her footsteps could not be heard anymore, and walked out of the door, went down the stairs and stepped outside through the back door of the building. There was a park just five minutes away, and there was my favourite swing where I could go in the times like these, when I needed to think and to be alone. I walked slowly, letting wind play with my hair and whisper the mysterious words to me. I smiled, and inclined my head as the tears began to come out from my heart. I knew that I have made the biggest mistake in my life because I let my guard down. I let myself _feel_, which, as far as I thought, was beside me. I was falling in love with Inuyasha, and it scared me, mostly because that there was no turning back now. I could get pregnant; I knew that he was not cautious. And neither was I, and I should know better.

I reached the park while those thoughts were going through my head, and I smiled through my tears. I should not have trusted him, I told myself over and over again, remembering my dad. My mother trusted him, and so did I, and look where we both are at the moment! Although my placement is considerably better than my mother's, but how is it a substitute for the family that I have always wanted to have? And now, I broke the promise that I have made to myself: not to get involved so deep.

I sat down on the swing when the little girl who was on it before jump down from it, and I watched her made her way towards her laughing mother. My heartache for just a hug from my mother had increased, but I knew that there was no way I could get one for at least ten more years. And then what? 'Hi mom, how are you?' and we start over again? This bitch of the new wife should have been in that jail, and my father along with her for all that he had done to us! Screw the money, they do not buy happiness, and if any of you want to argue with me on that, prepare to lose: I know better. My mom is not going to get any money in a first place: it was all a lie; and my father is not coming back to her as he promised, either. I had no one, except…

I continued to observe the little girl as she made a sand castle from her play toys, and watched her mother as well. The woman exclaimed in delight when she saw the beautiful castle that her daughter was building for her, and bent down to give the girl a kiss. The girl ducked to avoid it, and laughed as it still reached her. I smiled and let myself swing further up and gaze up at the sky. It was doing its regular before night performance that I loved to watch as a child, but now it brought back the memories that I never wanted to look at. Still, I could not force myself to turn away, and I heard through my right ear that the girl and mother had left. I was alone now.

I heard a swing on my left come to life, and I parted from my world, and turned to look. Inuyasha sat on it and just looked at me with a smile on his face.

"My mother died when I was young, and my father died before that trying to protect her and me from the man who loved my mother so much, he came to hate everything about her. He especially came to hate my father because he had much more power than anyone could imagine. My father was able to free my mother from chains that were holding her to a wall, and she fled, never looking back, but always remembering my father warmly. I was not yet a month old when that happened, but she told me all about it when I was old enough to understand. She died when I was five, and someone brought me here. But before she died, she did not forget to tell me about the existence of my half-brother, Sesshoumaru," he heaved a sigh. "When I first met him, he showed me aside and refused to communicate with me in any way. Kasai provided me with my own room; he was able to do that because there were not as many people in the orphanage back then as there are here now.

My brother and I had quite amount of fights with each other until Kasai closed us in the same room for two days. The room had shower and bathroom access, so we did not have any need to go anywhere. The food was brought to us, and that was the only time we were allowed to open the door. For someone to do something like that would be a total waste of time if the result would not satisfy them, and Sesshoumaru and I left everything behind us in that room. It happened only three years ago, which is not a long time, and I am certain that he never told anyone but your friend about that encounter."

I listened and when I realized that Inuyasha had finished, I remained quiet. I did not want to tell my life story: compared to his, mine looked so small and unimportant. But on the other hand, his parents did not _betray_ him, he was _saved_ by them and he never actually lost them. My parents left my life without looking back, and without caring much about me.

"So, what's your story, Yoko?" he asked in a soft whisper as I watched his hair dance in the wind, and he looked more beautiful then ever.

"I am not ready to tell yet," I whispered, feeling guilty that I could not yet share it with _anyone_. Not ever Kasai, or Shuroi, knew the exact reason of my presence in the orphanage.

The swing on the left became suddenly empty, and my own came to a sudden but slow stop. I felt Inuyasha's powerful arms wrap around my shoulders and his cheek touch mine.

"It's all right," he whispered in my ear. "I am here for as long as you want me to. It's okay to cry. So cry as much as you want…"

I nodded, and as thought on the command, tears sprang from my eyes. I leaned my head onto one of his powerful arms, and dried my soul. We left the park about half an hour later, and on the way back, I shared my life with Inuyasha. And when I finished, I felt as if a heavy boulder was taken down from my back. Inuyasha turned to face me, still holding my hand, and taking the other one in his grasp.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel …right," I answered slowly and smiled up at him. He wiped the tears off my face, and gave me a gentle kiss before opening the door of the orphanage for me. And as I entered it, I knew that all of my doubts about Inuyasha were carried off by the wind at the park, and that I was finally home.


	8. Sweet revenge

**Love Sucks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters…and please, do not tell me that every single one of my chapters begins with awakening (although it is quite fascinating, is not it?). Mostly it is like this because for Yoko each day is a new day.

**Chapter 8. Sweet revenge**

I awoke next morning in my bed and I was not surprised to find myself there. I knew, without questioning myself or anyone for that matter, that I had finally found a place where I belonged.

I rose up, put on me dressing gown and went to take a quick shower. I bumped into Kasai on my way there, and he stopped me.

"Are you feeling better, Yoko?" he asked. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha told me of your condition yesterday. Is there something you would like to talk about?"

I smiled. Inuyasha was actually concerned with my state of being and went to Kasai? _That _was new. _"Or maybe I did not notice that in him before,"_ I thought and then shook me head at Kasai.

"No, I am fine, really. I got rid of my ghosts yesterday. Maybe you should re-think of your idea about Inuyasha."

I walked off before Kasai could say anything.

Thankfully, I timed my shower time quite right. I was out of it before others woke up, so I had time to actually have a bath with bubbles. I walked out of the bathroom, my school uniform already on and bumped into someone. I did not see who it was but when I felt the person's lips brush mine I would have bet anything in the world that it was Inuyasha. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, and I heard a concern in his voice. My heart began to ache.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, and stepped out of his way. But instead of going in the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around me waist, and led me downstairs to the dining hall. I suppressed a giggle that was about to come out of me.

"You look different today," Shuroi said when we joined them at our table.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I began eating my porridge. Sesshoumaru took a sip of his orange juice and raised an eyebrow at me. I grumbled in confusion and stared at Inuyasha. He appeared to be puzzled just as I was.

"You guys seem to blend together or something," my friend explained.

"I still do not see where this is going," I retorted, and then I got it. "Ok, now I do and I am not saying anything."

"Suit yourself," Shuroi replied and returned to her raspberries. I gave Inuyasha a look, and he blushed. I gaped at him. Sesshoumaru started to laugh.

"You are drooling on your food, Yoko," he said and I closed my mouth as if I was given an exact command. Great, just great. But I had ways to get back at him.

"Your orange juice is all over your uniform," I stated. Sesshoumaru looked down and then back at me. I began to laugh and if not for Inuyasha who silenced me with a sweet kiss, I would still be doing just so.

Being surrounded by friends for my entire life, I pretty much had a perfect life that anyone would dream of. I was not exactly rich, excluding those super expensive and totally random gifts from the man who claimed to be my father, but I was not a poor wrench either. Few months ago I quitted my job so I could focus more on my studies, and I got a solid promise from my_ beloved_ daddy that he would cover my college tuition. He even signed the contract, the real deal. I had something to go against him in court if he did not do as he promised. Marvelous.

So now, all the money I have saved up, close to 10,000 yen, could go somewhere valuable. I still looked for a job because my dad had not promised me the pocket money. As a result, I dragged Inuyasha, Shuroi and Sesshoumaru with me job hunting. I would not listen to any complains, and was insulted to the core when Shuroi prep reminded me about my so totally reach-to-the-bitch father.

"Sorry," she blurted out so fast, I could not even say anything.

"What the deal with your father, Yoko?" Inuyasha asked, searching my face. I disliked talking about him with anyone. The only one who I had ever shared my past was Shuroi.

"He is puny bastard who deserves to have his balls cut and hanged for display," I hissed angrily, and hoped that everyone in the group who did not know got my point.

"Inuyasha, you got yourself in a _big _trouble," Sesshoumaru whispered to his brother who continued to look for something on my face.

"You have to elaborate on that," he asked me, his voice soft and barely audible. I ignored the request as I stormed into nearest coffee shop, and asked to see a manager. The girl at the counter told us to wait, and disappeared behind the door that stated "Employees only."

I looked around. The coffee shop was beautifully decorated in the shades of light brown that resembled the colour of cappuccino. There were small shelves on the walls, each bearing a unique coffee cup. In addition, there was a magnificent painting at the wall adjoining the employees' door. I recognized Mona Lisa automatically.

"Wow," I heard Inuyasha's voice, and turned around to see what might have caught her attention. My heart froze. Out of the employees' door came out a woman with blond hair that fell down to her waist, her eyes shone sparkly green and her lips painted red. She wore black corset that outlined her beautiful and way to magnificent features, and instead of regular pants, hers were leather white. My nightmare.

She noticed me as I took a step back, ready to run out of the place despite all the embarrassment it was going to bring me. I did not care. She was my curse, the women who I despised for all she had done. Her sweet and welcoming smile did not charm me, and as I glanced at Shuroi, I saw worry on her face. She knew instantly who the woman was.

The woman began to walk towards us, _me_, and her arms opened as she approached me as close as I could let her. I took few more steps back, and almost knocked over a priceless vase. Wish I did, that would piss her off and make me feel so much better.

"Yoko, dear," the woman said in the sweet tone that reminded me of the snake that was waiting for its meal.

"Do not touch me," I snarled. She stopped right there, only few steps away from me. "Take one step closer and you might regret it. I have no control of what I might do to you."

Without waiting for her reply, I ran out of the coffee shop. No more pain: That was the last thing I needed at the moment. I ran and ran until I realized that I went it totally opposite direction but I did not care. It would be a nice diversion. Sliding down the wall of the tall building that for me appeared out of nowhere, I let my tears fall. Why the hell did I have to go job-hunting today?

I do not know how long had passed since then, but the coming darkness told me that I must head back to the orphanage before Kasai went to shrink. I stood up, wiped tears off my face, and promised myself that no one will know. I headed back.

Inuyasha sat on the stairs before the entrance of orphanage when I reached it. I bit my lip. I did not think I would make him worry. How selfish of me, damn it, but I could not do anything about it at _that_ moment. The sight of Yuri simply did this to me all the time. And it was not the first time I had seen her, but every time I did, my emotions run high and I could not control them.

I rushed past Inuyasha. He did not move. I stopped before the door, and turned to look at him. He just sat there, waiting for something to happen, but I knew that I would not do it. I just could not.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say as I opened the door and was about to enter the place. "For whatever happened to you, I am sorry."

"What do you know?" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself.

"Nothing," he replied, standing up. I had a clear view of his face, but not his emotions.

"Well, shut up and leave me alone."

I slammed the door behind my back, rushed past Kasai who made no attempts to stop me, and when I reached my room, I confined to my bed and let the sleep take me and ease my pain.

The next morning I seemed to be moving like a zombie, Yuri still on my mind. I ignored everyone, and when Kasai came over the table where I took a solitary shelter, I did not bother explaining anything to him. He frowned at me.

"Maybe you should stay home today," he said. I shot him an angry stare.

"I do not have a home," I snarled at him, forgetting to whom I was taking to completely. Screw that. I strode out of the dining hall, leaving my unfinished breakfast on the floor.

I ignored Kasai's offer and I walked towards the bus. After my remark to Inuyasha yesterday, I knew I could not ride to school with him. To my surprise, and delight that I refuse to show, he joined us on the bus. He spotted me in line, and walked over. I felt his warm hand grasping mine and I smiled at him, my eyes sad and pleading for forgiveness. He shook his head at me, and placed a swift kiss on my cheek.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's all right. I understand."

"No," I contradicted him. "I do not think you do."

"Yeah, I do," he said in a laughing manner. "You cannot tell me yet. Whoever this woman was, clearly you have a horrible history and you were shocked to see her yesterday. Forget about all you said to me yesterday and do not be sorry. You have every right to be angry for me barging into your personal life."

I laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be in your car?"

"Only if you come with me."

I hesitated for a few seconds, and then let him led me to Chevy in the parking lot. It felt so good to have someone who understood.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I said and stopped to kiss him fully on the lips. He gave me a wicked grin as we separated, and shoved me into the front passenger seat.

Shuroi waited for me in front of our locker. I rolled my eyes.

"I was on ketamine, I did not know what was which, and if she wanted to hug instead of choke me. I got scared, dashed off, and then screamed the hell out on the dog boy, thinking that he was yelling threats at me," I explained when I saw Shuroi's mouth starting to formulate a question. It came back to its closed position.

"Good, I thought I should call a psyche just in case."

"You have Kasai on a speed dial?"

Shuroi snorted. "Yeah, on a very special one."

"Who has who on a speed dial?" came a silky voice behind my back, and I knew that my nightmare was about to start if I was going to turn around and face it. Masha.

"Not you, bitch," Inuyasha said as he pushed her away from me. He took a place in between us, shielding me away from Masha.

"Be nice, dog boy," I hissed in his ear. "Or the bitch will bite you back."

Masha glared at me. I gave her a dull stare. I just _love _the way her face changes when she gets one of those. Looks like she would need a high-tech shower after that dung pit.

"Oh well, this is _dull_," said a girl who was apparently standing behind Masha's back all this time. "Sis, she is a touch ass. Admit your defeat. Look, the boy lost one ear already. If he loses his tail, he will be no fun."

"Yeah, Misha, you are right. I admit it. Let those two losers be together forever." She stretched 'forever' that it sounded like it is going to last forever. "You do not know what you are missing," she pouted at Inuyasha who shoved her aside. She stumbled and almost fell. Luckily, her sister had a good reaction reflex.

"I am not missing you," he said, and then turned back to Shuroi and me and led us away, his arms placed protectively around our waists. Until Sesshoumaru came anyway.

"Today?" Misha asked. Masha only nodded, and walked away from her sister, he lips twisted in a delvish smile.

"I will be fine, I promise," I ensured Inuyasha yet again. "I am not going to stop and take rides from strangers, I just want to walk back to the orphanage. Besides, you have soccer practice."

"My practice does not start until 4:30. I can-"

"_NO_, Inuyasha, I will be fine," I cut him middle sentence. He sighed.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, did I tell you that?"

I smiled, kissed him on a cheek and exited the school building. I took the path through the park that was near the school and was a short cut to the orphanage. Actually, there were two parks joined together, and the separation was the road. It would take me half an hour to get to my destination. That if nothing would stand on my way, and here it was.

"Hey Yoko. Nice day for your last walk," Masha said and I stopped dead on my tracks. She was looking at me through her viper eyes and her grin was not really encouraging. It was malicious, and the aura around her was filled with anger and regret of something that she could not do before. Take me out. "Should have waited for my boyfriend, you would have avoided me. Oh, wait, no you wouldn't." Her grin seemed to add malice into itself. "I would have still attacked you and watched him suffer. I cannot believe he fell for you. The only thing you have in common is that you both live in that pathetic place." The mob of girls behind her gave short laughs. Clearly, it boosted Masha's self-confidence.

"Not to worry. I will make you pay double, for your bitch friend as well. After all, she only got away with a scar. Such a shame, she could have been _history _after I was done with her."

I could let myself get angry, and I knew that no argument would sway Masha. I had nowhere to run as well, they somehow ruled me into one of the dead ends that the park possessed. Situation was not looking up for me and I did not get time to think before one of the girls, very athletic looking, attacked me, pinning me to the ground. This time I remembered to thank me dad and use the appropriate karate moves that I was taught.

"Sorry, I do not like you in that way," I told her as I kicked her off me and jumped back on my feet. I tossed my bag aside (it was still on my back when I fell and it prevented a huge damage to my spine) and pretended to be Neo. It would help if I were male as well.

Girl after girl plunged at me, using all they could against me. Somewhere there I saw a flash, and feared for a knife. But if I would have let that distract me I would be able to defend against it. Masha watched from the side, her loving expression off her face replace by anger. You could tell she was not entirely happy with the work I assume she paid for.

"Girls, girls," she pronounced each word slowly with an ivory touch, and took out something shiny out of her pocket. "Do I have to teach you everything? You were supposed to be professionals. "Babies" do not murder themselves."

_Uh-oh._ Great lie, and great plan of attack. Masha was not the only one to have a sharp blade in her possession. As I soon found out, _all _of them had at least one. Miss Athletic there had three, and she was the first one to go for me with them. I barely escaped as I ducked and spun around to avoid another contact with a sharp piece of a shiny metal. One by one they came on me until someone got a knife against my throat and was giving me deathly chills from its blade.

"There," I heard Masha's sweet voice from behind me. "You are going to pay now."

That was it. You know, before you die, you supposed to see your life flash before your eyes. My life was a living hell maybe that's why the rule did not apply here. Anyways, I did not see anything and as I closed my eyes, my nose began to work and I could smell another presence.

"Step away from her, Masha," male voice announced and as I made myself come back to Earth from Slurpy Heaven, I identified the owner. It was Sesshoumaru, standing in the middle of a circle made by trees, and he was ready to strike when needed. I had a clear view of him with my right eye. On my left, I noticed another figure. That one belonged to Inuyasha. My eyes watered.

"Watch her die first," Masha hissed in my ear.

"Masha, you are _insane_. Leave her alone," Inuyasha said. "It was not her fault."

Masha only smirked, also in my ear. "That's right, it wasn't. It was yours. You cheated on me with her friend, and now you are going to get a fair punishment."

"I did not cheat on you. Do you want to hear my side of the sob story that you made to work in your favour? I was on my way over to your house to pay you a surprise visit, thinking that you might be happy to see me because you had a bad day. Guess what I get after opening the door to the apartment we both had access to because we agreed to make it our secret? I see _you_ with a guy. Stark naked, ready for bed," Inuyasha's story came out in a shaky voice, and there were tears in his eyes. "So I guess it was before that you got an idea that I was 'cheating' on you because you had allowed yourself to such luxury. I was not cheating on you, and if you really loved me, you would know that than. I guess you did not. You were so amused by yourself you did not give a shit about anyone else. You drag your own sister into this, and she might even serve time with you. You happy now?"

All of a sudden, the metal blade leaves its position, and drops on the ground with its owner along with it. Shuroi is standing behind me with a baseball bat in her hand, happy grin spread across her face. Behind her are the school police officers.

"Hands behind your back girls. You are going to party all night," she says, adding Texas accent to her voice. Then, she shovels Masha with her shoe. "And on your way out, do not forget the garbage."

Baseball is officially my favourite sport.


	9. Epilogue

**Love Sucks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I do own Yoko, Shuroi and other characters, including Kasai.

**Epilogue**

You guys want to know what happened at the end, right?

Well, let's just say some stories do have happy endings. Masha woke up in a hospital with a handcuff attached to a bedside and to her hand. She screamed for about half an hour about the unfairness of the situation when the situation until the tired nurse gave her a shot that knocked her out cold. After she woke up again, her father was there and he was _really _disappointed in her. She and her sister were going to do community work for a while, and they will be transferred to all girls' school. Masha was stripped off everything: her car, her cell phone, her allowance and her dad told her to get a job if she wanted to live with them. Oh, and she had to repay the money he gave to her that went towards the noble causes (not). Misha had gotten less severe punishment but it was still big enough the last time I saw her. Yeah, she came to apologize and gave me her laptop that Kasai 'confiscated' from me after I looked through it once. There was too much on it for me to handle, so we deleted all the stuff, and used it a general orphanage computer.

Sesshoumaru and Shuroi are going steady now. This year they were voted The Cutest Couple. And they do look cute together before they start cuddling. I am sorry but I had to let you know…

As for Inuyasha and me, things did not work out as great. I found out that I was pregnant and a week later I miscarried, thankfully without knowledge of Kasai. After that I hit the stage of mood swings and we broke up, just for a little while though, and I really did not mean that brake up. I was so shaken after the loss that I was not myself. We are back on now, and we are going steady. In fact, last week he proposed to me.

_Hey guys! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, you wouldn't miss the second part that is being written by __**yokugirl**_, _and the story is called "My worst enemy: you" .You can find her on my favourite author list, or just by clicking this link: you and if you have something to say, put it in a review! Oh, yeah, I do not own Inuyasha. giggles Yoko does. _


	10. Please read! Sequel news!

**Ok, here's the thing: I am thinking of writing a sequel to this, and I am wondering if you guys are interested in reading it. I have first chapter almost done, and i am going to upload it on Monday. So give me the schoop on what you think. I really want to know. **

**Love, **

**Twilight Gurl**


End file.
